


Flight Plan

by momoiromushi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Bathroom Sex, Comfort Sex, Fear of Flying, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoiromushi/pseuds/momoiromushi
Summary: Eiichi helps Van relax during a turbulent flight.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Flight Plan

Eiichi's pale face was pressed eagerly against the thick glass of the small, airplane window. They had been in the air for a few hours now; flying from Fukuoka to Hakodate for a show. Van was seated next to Eiichi, but unlike his bespectacled companion, the older man was shaking slightly – he hated flying. He was clutching Eiichi’s right hand tightly in his left, causing crescent moon marks to appear on the back of the other man’s.

"Easy, Van," Eiichi said, turning his attention from the clouds. "That's my guitar hand."

"Oh, sorry, Eiichan." Van loosened his grip, only to clamp down on his partner’s hand even harder as the plane began to jerk and bounce.

Eiichi hissed as Van’s nails dug into his already sore hand. "Okay, that's it." Eiichi untangled his hand from Van’s, then held it gently, rubbing circles across the back of it. "You need to calm down, Van."

"I can't.” The plane jerked again, causing Van to clutch at Eiichi's hand once more.

The taller man sighed. "Go to the restroom, I'll be there in two minutes."

Van gave his partner a puzzled look. "Why?"

Eiichi rolled his eyes at Van's daftness. "Just go."

Van scrunched up his face in bewilderment, but did as he was told; he unclipped his seatbelt and made his way to the lavatory on unsteady feet. Once inside the tiny room, Van locked the door and waited impatiently. He wondered if Eiichi was even going to show; knowing the group leader as well as he did, he'd probably be waiting in the restroom for the remainder of the flight while Eiichi stretched out across the empty seat.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Occupied," Van called out.

"It's me, Van," Eiichi's muffled voice sounded through the door. "Open up."

Van flipped the latch and slid the door open. Eiichi quickly entered the lavatory, causing Van to become pressed against the sink.

"What now?" he asked innocently.

Eiichi smirked. "Now," he breathed against Van's neck. "I help you to relax."

"Eiichan!" Van gasped as everything finally clicked into place for him.

Eiichi pressed himself against the shorter man, brushing his nose and lips against his lover’s. Van moaned softly as Eiichi began to undo his jeans. Eiichi captured Van's lips with his own. Van moaned again as Eiichi spread the brunette’s long legs so that his right foot was balanced on the edge of the toilet.

"I'm gonna kill you if my foot falls in," Van vowed.

"Shut up," Eiichi demanded as he attacked the other man’s lips once more while his right hand made its way down Van's pants. Eiichi's left hand took turns grabbing Van's pecs. Van ran his slender fingers through the brunette’s hair. Eiichi's fingers toyed with Van's bulge; there one moment and gone the next.

"Yer such a tease," Van whined.

"I learned from the best." Eiichi winked.

The shorter man giggled lightly before pulling Eiichi's face towards his own and kissing him deeply. Eiichi quickly took back control of the situation by wrapping a hand tightly around Van and beginning to pump. Van moaned loudly, tossing his head backward where it connected with the mirror.

"Fuck!" he yelped, removing his hands from Eiichi's hair and touching the back of his own head lightly.

"Are you okay?" Eiichi asked through grinning teeth.

"Yeah." Van rubbed his sore head, feeling a bump beginning to form already.

"Good." The brunette increased the speed of his hand while his tongue forced its way into Van's mouth.

It wasn't long before Van's breathing started to quicken and his fingers gripped Eiichi's hair and shoulder tighter. "Oh god, Eiichan...!"

Eiichi pressed his mouth hard against Van's, swallowing the shorter man’s moan while he twitched within the brunette’s fingers. Eiichi smiled, his tongue continuing to play with Van's while his lover rode out his mile high orgasm. Gasping, Van finally regained his composure.

Eiichi grinned wickedly at his best friend. "Better?"

"Better," Van breathed.

Eiichi kissed Van's lips once more before licking his fingers clean. Van finished buttoning his pants and straightening his top as a knock sounded through the door.

"We'll be landing soon; please return to your seat," the flight attendant's voice called.

"Be right out," Van answered while Eiichi suppressed a laugh.

The pair returned to their seats; Eiichi strutted down the aisle while Van blushed, avoiding eye-contact with their fellow touring companions. Yamato and Kira giggled as the two passed, both knowing full well what had just taken place in the plane's lavatory.


End file.
